


Threat

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [22]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dark, Death Threats, Drugged Sex, Fear, Forced Sex, Guilt, Hurt, Hypnotism, Kinda, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pain, Plot, Plot With Porn, Sex, Tears, aoko (Mentioned), detailed sex, ginzo is horrified, ginzo is raped, good plot, horrible, kaito is raped, oh god why did I write this..., spider - Freeform, spider is an asshole, they have no choice, this is mainly plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: "I want you inspector" Spider paused, allowing the worry to build "To rape Kid""You can't be serious" Ginzo's words were dry.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Ginzou, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Ginzou
Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. Threat (Spider)

**Author's Note:**

> Concept thought about March 31 2020  
> Written April 1 2020  
> Posted on wattpad April 10 2020  
> Posted here April 12 2020
> 
> READ TAGS!!!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> And this actually does have a good plot, it's not just sex

"So the little Kaitou has allowed himself to fall into my trap" Kid bristled, veiled indigos sharp as he hurried to his feet. He'd been leading Ginzo on a chase through some warehouses when the inspector suddenly fell through the floor. Since it hadn't been one of his own traps, Kid had followed after the man, not wanting the guy to be harmed. Unfortunately he hadn't noted that it was a trap until it was too late. They'd fallen into a clear cube, the lid magnetically snapping into place once they were inside. It's dimensions looked to be around 9ft all around.

"The hell?" Ginzo hit the clear wall, testing its strength. It held firm.

Kid subtly moved a few steps away from the inspector, thanking the heavens that barely any light passed through the hole in the floor, or roof since they were both below it now "What are you playing now Spider?" He breathed, keeping his tone steady despite how he was actually freaking out. Spider was dangerous, very dangerous. He didn't want Ginzo to get involved with the guy.

Ginzo blinked, turning towards Kid "You know this guy?!" It was so very tempting to just capture Kid. The guy was so close, but he figured that the thief could be useful in escaping this weird box thing.

The thief ignored Ginzo, gaze scanning the darkness "Well?" Just what was Spider up to?

Spider let out a dark chuckle, sending a chill down Kid's spine "I've been told not to kill you" Amusement tinged his tone "But I've also been told to put you in your place Kid" He'd had so many ideas come to mind when he'd been given his orders, but this one seemed like it would be the most fun "You've been too lax lately" Less heists, and the ones he did do usually targeted a smaller gem.

Kid grimaced, he'd just wanted to spend more time with Aoko, without the risk of cancelling due to some injury "Can I not have a life?" That wasn't fair, he tilted his head "It's not like I work for anyone" He'd rather die than work for the Crows. Ginzo was silent as he listened in on the conversation, eager to learn more about Kid.

"That's not my problem" Kaito spotted familiar red lights, making him avert his gaze. Ginzo followed suit since Kid seemed to know more about what was going on "Anyways enough stalling" A bright screen suddenly popped up from nowhere, momentarily blinding the two. Ginzo cursed while Kid stilled, it was showing Aoko. The girl was busy doing her homework, probably only still up so that she could wait for her father to return "You're both going to listen, unless you want the girl to die"

The thief swallowed, mouth suddenly dry as he tuned out Ginzo's swearing and threats "What do you want?" His words were almost drowned out by the inspector's swearing and banging against the wall. Why did Spider choose Aoko? The guy should have known that almost any hostage would have worked, so why had Aoko been chosen?

Spider's dark grin was unseen by the two "Inspector, you love your daughter don't you?" He already knew the answer but asked anyway.

"Don't you fucking dare touch her!" Ginzo's eyes were blazing as he grit his teeth, slamming his fist once more against the wall. Kid wanted to stop Ginzo from harming himself, but was too wary of getting caught up in the other's rage.

"I won't" Spider breathed "Unless you refuse to do what I say" He gave a small laugh "She probably won't even feel anything when she's blown up otherwise" He paused, grinning "Probably" It depended on how close the girl was when the bomb detonated, if she was too far, she may end up just getting severely hurt before dying.

Ginzo stilled, suddenly not wanting to provoke the guy. Kid was being silent now, which was kinda creepy "Kid?" The thief apparently already knew this guy.

Kid let out a breath, forcing his voice to stay steady "I don't think that he's lying" God it was so hard to stop himself from trembling. Spider was a sadistic bastard, a _smart_ sadistic bastard, and he was targeting _Aoko_. Aoko was innocent, his eyes burned but he refused to let his fear show. He couldn't let Spider know that he'd chosen the perfect target to get he both of them to listen.

"Kid is a pain in the neck, but he's also quite useful so we can't just get rid of him" Spider smirked "But a damaged Kaitou would be fine" So long as he could steal, it didn't matter how he went about it "So I've devised a great way to knock the great Kaitou Kid down a peg" Their reactions were sure to be amusing, he was sure of it "I want you inspector" He paused, allowing the worry to build "To rape Kid" What better way to hurt a prideful Kaitou than to have them violated in the worst way possible? By the very person that is trying to catch them. Kid had escaped the inspector's clutches countless times, but now he couldn't.

He wanted him to? "You can't be serious" His words were dry. Sure Kid annoyed him to no end, but there was no way that he could do that to him. Kid was a playful thief, he didn't deserve that.

"Your daughter..." Spider didn't really need to explain further "And I'm sure that Kid has already noticed the signal jammer" They couldn't warn anyone, or escape without his help.

Ginzo shook his head, lost for words. Aoko, but Kid...

Aoko "Keibu..." A small tremble passed through the thief "It's not rape if I let you" He offered a weak smile, he was scared. He didn't have the tools on him to get out of this cube "It's my motto right?" He gave a bitter laugh "Nobody gets hurt" Except him, and probably Ginzo this time. It was his fault that Aoko was in danger, that Ginzo was dragged into this mess as well. Spider rarely joked, the guy was serious, and fucked up.

The inspector's blood chilled "Kid" He couldn't.


	2. Threat (Touch)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 1 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad April 11 2020  
> Posted here April 17 2020

It was dark enough that his face couldn't really be seen, the bastard Spider had probably made sure of it "Just go easy on me" He paused, biting his lip "I'm-" Too young "I've been too busy so I've never done this" His eyes burned, he didn't want to do this, not at all. But he knew Spider well enough to know that the guy _would_ kill Aoko if they didn't comply.

Ginzo paled, Kid was actually trembling "We don-" He paused, gaze darkening. Wouldn't Kid have already gotten them out of this mess if he could? He felt bile rise up in the back of his throat, forcing him to swallow it back down.

"Kid has to cum at least twice, but one of those times has to be from penetration" Kid was already looking less prideful, and they hadn't even done anything yet. This was a good choice "And the inspector has to come at least once inside of Kid" The guy was old, so he'd show some mercy.

Kid swallowed, glancing at Ginzo nervously "Can you?" He wasn't sure how to really start, especially with a male. He'd always thought that his first time would be with Aoko, not her father.

Ginzo didn't know what to feel "I-" Kid sounded so fucking young without the familiar confidence that was usually in his tone. He moved a bit closer, feeling awkward "Are you _sure_?" It wasn't right, not at all. But his daughter was in danger, and Kid had the ability to help. Though if he retracted his offer, he wouldn't blame the guy. Though he'd known the guy long enough to know that he wouldn't, Kid _cared_ about people.

The thief nodded, feeling a bit light headed. This situation was so surreal "I'll force you if I have to" He wouldn't let Ginzo's guilt kill Aoko.

The inspector's eyes burned a bit as he moved a little closer to the Kaitou, cautiously wrapping his arms around the other's waist. He gently pulled the other closer, erasing the gap between them when he received no resistance. He could easily feel the other's trembling "I'll be as gentle as I can" Kid's willpower was amazing. The guy was obviously terrified, but was determined to save Aoko. He'd do what he could to ease the thief "I won't look at your face either" Even though it was dark enough that he couldn't really make out specific features.

Kid nodded silently once more, too scared to speak. Scared that his fear would make the other change his mind.

He'd never done a guy before, only females. But he'd read a few things out of curiosity in his pastime. He knew that it wouldn't feel good at all if the thief wasn't aroused at all before penetration, he'd learned that bit after having a prostate exam. So in order to ease Kid's potential pain, he should probably touch the guy instead of just shoving in "I'm going to touch you now" He breathed, getting another nod in response.

It was hard not to cringe away as Ginzo's hand slipped under his shirt, but he somehow managed it. The inspector's fingers were light and gentle, causing him to squirm a bit when they got to his navel. He was very ticklish there. The fingers moved away from that area in favour of a less ticklish location. Veiled indigos closed as the thief tried to think of Aoko, that Aoko was the one touching him, not her father.

Ginzo frowned, at how little of a response Kid was having. He'd already managed to strip down the other's upper body, exposing the other's torso. He could feel so many scars as his fingers travelled along Kid's body. Kid's small body. There was no way that the guy was an adult, he was too slender and small "How old are you?" He nestled his head close to Kid's ear, making sure that Spider, if the creep was watching, didn't hear the question. Kid's fear now made a lot more sense now.

Kid shivered when the inspector grazed his left nipple, that had felt... He wasn't sure, but it had felt almost nice "Old enough to make my own decisions" He whispered, breath hitching when Ginzo repeated the motion.

The inspector swallowed Kid... The guy was smart, and almost always knew what he was doing "You're age..." He wouldn't be able to continue depending on the answer, he just couldn't.

"Almost 18" A few months shouldn't make a difference, it wasn't like they'd do this again "Ah..." A soft sigh escaped him when Ginzo hit a certain spot on his neck, a flush of warmth filling him "It's fine" He was panting a bit, he'd never realized how sensitive his body was until now.

Almost an adult, that made things a little better, but not much. This wasn't the original Kid like he'd always thought. Though the fact that this Kid was a virgin was quite good, it meant that it would take less to arouse him. Which meant that he wouldn't have to touch him as much. His thoughts were being proven true by the way Kid was panting. Kid's hat fell off as the teen jerked and threw his head back, gasping, panting, and clutching tightly at Ginzo's suit as the inspector's other hand slipped into his pants to slowly fondle him.

Kid could feel tears slipping down his face as he bit his lip to stifle his reactions. The inspector's touch felt good, very good. Blood filled his mouth. He probably would have loved it and begged for more if it weren't for the other person involved.

"It's okay" Ginzo breathed "It's just the body's natural reaction" He soothed when he felt a few tears hit him. He wanted the other to know that it wasn't his fault for feeling aroused, because it wasn't.

A small sob escaped Kid's lips as he released into Ginzo's hand, panting tiredly as he sagged against the other. God he was tired, and sticky. He felt gross.

"You okay?" Ginzo breathed, concerned.

"Y-yeah" Kid's voice was small, but it sounded different.

Ginzo froze. He knew that voice, and Kid wouldn't use that voice at a time like this, unless it was his real voice "...Kaito-kun?"


	3. Threat (Pain)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 4 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad April 12 2020  
> Posted here April 24 2020

Shit, Kaito froze. He hadn't meant to use his real voice. Fear raced through his veins when the inspector's mouth opened once more, he couldn't let the other reveal him. It would add even more danger to their situation, so he did the only thing that he could think of to keep Ginzo's mouth shut. He lunged at him, smashing his lips to the inspector's as he used his own weight to knock the other over. God it felt weird.

Kaito's sudden assault had momentarily stunned him, knocking the breath right out of him as the teen ended up straddling him. Ginzo moved his head away, breaking the kiss, panting for air "Ka-" His words were once again cut off by Kaito's lips.

This time the kiss had been shorter with Kaito pulling back after a few seconds, teary indigos met Ginzo's gaze before the teen leaned in once more. Though this time Kaito's breath tickled his neck "Aoko" His voice wavered as he reminded the other about what was at stake. Ginzo grit his teeth, sure his daughter was in danger, but Kaito was like a son to him. The magician's body was trembling, full on shaking. He didn't want Aoko to die, she was his best friend, and he loved her "Please"

How long has it been since he's seen Kaito cry? It had to have been when Toichi had died. He swallowed, looking up into those teary eyes was heart wrenching. He felt numb "I can't" It was already bad enough that he'd intentionally made the other cum, he didn't think that he could do any more now that he knew that Kid was Kaito. God he was so fucking confused, he wanted to scream and yell at the other, to demand an answer for why the hell the idiot was roof hopping and stealing. But he couldn't until it was safe "No..." He couldn't choose between both his kids, not when he had the power to protect the one that was closest to him. Kaito was right there in front of him, so he'd do what he could to protect him.

No?... Ginzo was going to let Aoko die?! Kaito's breath hitched as his breathing sped up. No, he wouldn't allow that, he couldn't. Aoko was the innocent one, not him. He closed his eyes, letting out a breath in an attempt to calm himself. They were filled with determination when they reopened "I'm sorry" The inspector could hate him for all he cared, which was a lot, but that wasn't the point. He began shifting his hips against Ginzo's feeling disgusting and dirty as he did so, he bit his lip drawing blood. He was going to have to leave Tokyo, Ginzo was going to hate him, maybe even Aoko would too. Thankfully the inspector hadn't had a partner since Aoko's mom, so it hadn't been too hard to make the guy erect. Some sticky slime had been useful in keeping Ginzo pinned down.

Kaito was fast, fingers moving at astonishing speeds, Ginzo's pants were undone before the inspector had any time to realize what was happening. His eyes widened "Fuck, stop!" A pained cry burst out of the teen as he half curled into himself, fingers digging into Ginzo's shoulders "Get off!" Ginzo's voice was panicked, Kaito had just impaled himself on his penis, and was obviously already feeling the consequences.

The teen shook his head, eyes clenched shut as he tried to push through the pain. How was this supposed to be enjoyable? It fucking hurt, a lot. He couldn't see how the hell gay couples actually did this sort of thing for fun. He was pretty sure that he was bleeding, maybe the blood would make it easier to move?

God damn it! Ginzo hissed as Kaito's hole clenched tightly around his penis, probably from the pain "Let me go before you hurt yourself even more" He growled, disliking how good the other felt wrapped around him. It was wrong.

"I can't" His arms were shaking, but he had to keep them still, he wasn't ready to move yet. Every accidental shift sent pain shooting up his spine.

Ginzo was silent for a few moments, noting the truth to the other's words. He couldn't really escape from here, and he figured that Kaito was going to do what he wanted no matter what. He closed his eyes, feeling sick "When you can, release me" He grimaced "I'll help you make it hurt less" The words felt like venom.

"I'm sorry" Kaito's voice was both soft and watery "I love Aoko" He wanted to marry her some day, to start a family of their own together. Yet here he was, raping Ginzo, her father, and the very person that he looked up to as a father figure. This situation was so fucked up, he'd rather have been raped by Spider himself than be in this situation. Hate was easier to deal with than remorse and regret.

The inspector's eyes burned, to think that Kaito loved his daughter enough to do this. The wetness he could feel slowly dripping down to his groin was concerning though, the other must have actually torn himself in his haste. He greatly regretted that he was a little larger than average "It's fine" It wasn't, not in the least, but hadn't he been willing until he realized that Kid was actually Kaito? He really wasn't one to judge.

"How..." Kaito grit his teeth, doing his best to keep his breaths steady "How is this supposed to be enjoyable?" He really couldn't understand it.

"You're not supposed to do it that fast" What teenage boy didn't watch porn? "It's supposed to be slow and careful" Unfortunately, Kaito had decided to just impale himself without much of a thought.

Kaito winced "Oh..." That kind of made more sense.

"How much does it hurt now?" He was going stiff from having to stay still on the ground for so long.

"A lot" Kaito swallowed "But I'm getting used to it" He reached over to release Ginzo's arms from the slime by sprinkling salt onto it.


	4. Threat (Aerosol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 6 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad April 12 2020  
> Posted here May 1 2020

Once Kaito's breathing began to settle, Ginzo grimaced at the presence of salt, shaking his hands a bit in an attempt to dislodge as much as he cold "Do you have anything to wipe it away?" It was hard to ignore the subtle tensing of the other from his movements.

"I used all non-sticky liquids during the heist" The task force had looked so colourful when he'd last seen them. He kept his gaze averted from the inspector, he felt so awkward like this.

Damn, salt stung like a bitch when it his even the smallest of cuts "Is the slime safe for consumption?" There was no way that he'd stick his salty fingers anywhere near Kaito's injury, he'd have to clean them off.

Kaito blinked in confusion before his mouth opened into a small 'o' "Not really..." Small amounts were fine if accidentally ingested, but not a lot. He bit his lip "Just do what you have to" He let out a nervous breath "I know that you wouldn't hurt me unless you had to" He trusted Ginzo enough to know that.

"Okay..." Ginzo hesitated, a bit unsure as to what to do "Are you able to get off me?" It would be easier for the both of them if Kaito was the one on the bottom.

Was he? The magician grimaced, unsure "Yeah" Since he was already open, it should be easier to get off Ginzo, probably. Indigos closed as the teen tried to lift himself up, accidentally tensing from the pain, causing him to lose whatever small progress that he'd made. Ginzo whispered words of encouragement, telling him to relax. He tried to relax, he really did, but it was too hard. The pain in his butt was a whole new pain, one that he wasn't familiar with, so he wasn't able to block it as easily. Eventually Kaito did manage to get himself off of Ginzo, but it left him both exhausted and in a lot of pain.

"Good job..." The inspector breathed, soothing Kaito by gently running his fingers through the shaking teen's hair. Kaito's face was flushed, indigos glazed with pain as the magician panted softly. Now that he knew what he was looking for, it was a little easier to see the other's features.

"Can you start now?" He was tired, and just wanted it to be over with.

"I-" Ginzo swallowed "Okay" He glanced at the hand that Kaito had released in, it seemed like the safer bet "I'm going to loosen you properly" Kaito's entrance had already closed due to how tense the teen way "The salt will hurt" But it'll prevent even more damage from being done to him.

Kaito gave a shaky nod, eyes watering. With permission granted, the inspector gently circled his finger around Kaito's hole, smearing the magician's semen along it. The teen jerked at the sudden stinging sensation, letting out a hiss before forcing himself to still "Shit..." The salt really stung.

Fuck, this wouldn't work well "Can I touch you to arouse you?" He'd heard the term that it could be hard to differentiate between pain and pleasure, so maybe making Kaito aroused would help. Any previous arousal that Kaito had been sporting had been killed from the pain of spearing himself on Ginzo's penis.

He didn't want to be aroused, he really didn't "Okay" His eyes burned, Ginzo knew more than him about this, so he'll trust him.

Spider smirked in the shadows, unseen as he let loose one of his many aerosols into the box via a small transparent tube. He'll be nice and give the two some help, maybe a bit more help than they actually need.

Kaito's breath hitched when Ginzo suddenly latched onto his neck, suckling at his pulse point while both of his hands began to wander the magician's chest "Ah!" His face flushed, having not expected such a quick assault.

Ginzo tried to keep his mind numb as the magician began to pant and squirm beneath him, jerking and gasping whenever he paid any attention to the other's nipples. He pulled back from Kaito's neck, hands still moving as he swallowed. Kaito was making some really nice noises, his soft keening and whines were sending a guilty jolt of pleasure straight to his groin. It was wrong, but he couldn't help it. The longer it went on, the more he just wanted to touch him.

Pleasure, mind numbing pleasure. Kaito let out a high pitched whine as he came, body shaking from the shock, sending semen splattering all over his crotch. God, he panted, eyes closed as he focused on both those hands and that mouth, wanting, no, needing to feel more of that pleasure. His dick hadn't even been touched, yet he'd still come "Please..." His voice was a low whine, he didn't really know what he was begging for. He didn't want the touching to stop.

The inspector gazed down at that sweat slicked body, taking in the shudders as one of his hands gently swiped up the spilled seamen, coating his fingers in the sticky substance. He almost brought it to the other's mouth, but decided not to at the very last second, instead he smeared it against the other's hole, teasing the entrance by slowly dipping his finger in. It was a lot looser than before, more relaxed.

Kaito hissed, squirming at the intrusion, clutching desperately at Ginzo's arms, leaving some nasty scratches. It burned, and the burning began to grow as the finger sunk deeper inside him.

Ginzo made soft shushing noises before working on Kaito's jaw in an attempt to distract him from the pain, nibbling and licking while his other hand took hold of Kaito's penis, applying soft pressure here and there, encouraging it to harden once more.

The magician tossed his head to the side, exposing more of his neck, something which the inspector easily took advantage of, sucking, licking, and sometimes even biting. The pleasure was once more overtaking the pain, making it so that he barely even noticed when the third finger slipped into him until all three of them curled together to apply some pressure onto his prostate.


	5. Threat (Drugged)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 10 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad April 12 2020  
> Posted here May 8 2020

The magician's whole body spasmed, having not felt such a sensation before. A high pitched whine escaping his throat as he wrapped his legs around the other in an attempt to deepen the sensation "Please!" He gasped, wanting more, it felt so freaking good.

Ginzo's breath sped up as arousal hit him even harder as he watched the other writhe and squirm as he continued to apply attention to the other's prostate. Kaito was quickly becoming undone, and it amazed him at just how easy it was. The magician was begging, for more. So more was what he was going to get. The inspector moved his fingers, testing Kaito's hole, pleased to find that it was nice and lax.

"No!" Kaito couldn't help but cry when those fingers left him, making him feel empty. He wanted more, not less! He needed more! A small chuckle escaped the older at Kaito's reaction as he positioned his penis at the entrance "Mor-OH!" The magician hissed, clutching onto as he felt the other enter him, going deeper and deeper until both of their pelvises met once Ginzo was fully sheathed into the magician's body. That was bigger, a lot bigger. He shifted his hips a bit, awed at how full he felt. He'd never felt anything like it.

The inspector let out a low moan at how tight Kaito felt all wrapped around him. Judging by how the other was shifting, Ginzo figured that he didn't need to wait to allow the other to get used to his size. He slowly pulled back, relishing how Kaito's tight hole squeezed around him, stopping with just his tip inside before thrusting back in. Indigos popped open, a strangled cry was torn out of Kaito as he felt his body jolt with the movement of Ginzo's thrust. The inspector repeated the action over and over again, savouring how Kaito continued to clench around him.

He was shaking, but not from fear. He was shaking from the over stimulation, the inspector kept hitting his prostate with each and every single thrust. Hands were also roaming his body, touching in just the right ways to make him want to both pull away, and pull the other closer. Teary indigos closed, it was just so much. Way too much, but at the same not enough. His orgasm suddenly hit him once more, this time bordering on the edge of painful as it wracked through his body, splattering his own semen all over his stomach.

Ginzo panted, he was so close, just a little more. Kaito's pleasured noises had settled down into small whines, the boy's body now oversensitive from all of his orgasms. His thrusts picked up the pace for a few more before his hips began to stutter, his own orgasm hitting him.

Kaito let out a small sigh of relief when the other's movements stopped, letting himself go limp as he laid there, the inspector's penis still inside of him. He was exhausted, and everything felt so foggy.

Not having the energy for another round, the inspector slowly removed himself from the other before collapsing halfway over Kaito. His body felt so heavy. He absentmindedly toyed with Kaito's hole, smearing around the semen and pushing back in whatever had slipped out as he circled the rim, occasionally poking a finger in by just the smallest amounts.

The teen shivered, breath heavy as he focused on those fingers. It felt so good now that his prostate wasn't being hit. Especially when the other hand made it's way to one of his nipples and a mouth latched onto the other one, teasing and suckling, the occasional tongue flick at the top. It just felt so good... Bleary indigos eyed the other, he wanted to return the pleasure. It wasn't fair that he wasn't doing anything in return, right? He reluctantly pulled away, swaying a bit as he rested his weight on his knees. He didn't have much energy left, so he should do something that could easily give pleasure.

Ginzo jolted, almost kicking the other in the face when he felt something warm and wet wrap around his penis. He couldn't help the small moans that escaped him as Kaito began to sleepily swirl his tongue across his slit before taking him in his entirety.

It tasted bad, but the other's reactions were worth the bad taste as he suckled and licked the once more hard penis, not really seeing anything. He was glad that he'd never really had much of a gag reflex.

* * *

When Ginzo woke up, his head felt heavy and it felt like he'd swallowed a handful of cotton with how dry his mouth was. He blinked, groggy as he took in his surroundings. He was in a warehouse? Or below one? He went to get up but paused when he registered the weight on his lower body. A strangled yell died at the back of his throat as he remembered. He remembered _everything_. Kaito was curled up below him, resting his head on his hip bone, nestled beside his penis. Semen covered the lower half of the sleeping magician's face.

Shit, he felt sick. They'd done more than they had to, a lot more than they'd had to. He then noticed that he was almost fully erect from the memories, the memories of having sex with Kaito. Oh god he'd enjoyed it, he'd enjoyed it so much. It was sick, especially since he couldn't stop his gaze from roaming across the other's lithe body. It was littered in countless scars, very fit, and slender. He swallowed, mouth dry, what the hell was wrong with him?! He wanted to touch Kaito, to make him writhe where he could clearly see him. He tensed when he felt the other shift.

Indigos slowly blinked open, then widened when the first thing that came into view was an erect penis. He tensed, heart thudding fearfully before the last night's events came back to him. He turned and lifted his head to meet Ginzo's fearful gaze "Keibu..." His memory of the previous night was quite detailed. His cheeks dusted a light pink despite himself as he thought about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I am mortified...


	6. Threat (End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written April 11 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad April 12 2020  
> Posted here May 15 2020

"Kaito-kun..." Ginzo swallowed, there were so many damn things that he wanted to ask him. His gaze flickered towards the magician's chin before glancing away, the dried semen was distracting "Are you okay?" He'd taken the other's virginity, and had touched him more than they'd agreed on.

The magician sat up fully, hissing a bit from the pain in his nether region "I'll survive" He couldn't help the small grimace on his face. Last night had felt so good, but now that the pleasure was gone, only the soreness remained. He glanced down at himself in mild fascination at all of the marks he'd gotten, not to mention the mixture of dried blood and semen plastered around his groin. He bit his lip "I don't think that I can leave here on my own" If just sitting up hurt, he was a little worried about actually walking.

Ginzo's eyes burned, guilt gnawing at him "I'm sorry" He lowered his head "I don't know what got into me" Or why he still wanted to touch Kaito.

"It's fine" Kaito lowered his head, cheeks dusted with a light blush "I-" He paused before continuing "I really enjoyed it..." A lot more than he should have... And he wanted more "You know that guy Spider?" Ginzo nodded "Well... He's a master at manipulation and illusions" Kaito let out a weary breath "He's a pro at mind games..." He hesitated a bit, a little scared to continue "I think he did something to us... Do you still..." Feel the effects? He didn't dare voice the rest of the question.

The inspector risked a glance at Kaito, finding the other's blush to be quite eye catching, especially with how indigos were lowered "I want to touch you..." The words escaped his lips before they'd even registered in his mind. He paled when it did "I didn't mean to say that"

Shit, so Ginzo felt the same as him, that wasn't good. He didn't even love the guy, at least not like that, he loved Aoko "I want you to touch me too" He admitted, eyes burning "He must have hypnotized us somehow..." But why? Was this his idea of some kind of sick joke? He worried his lip, concerned "I'm also feeling a lot more calm about the situation that I should" Why wasn't he flipping out? He blinked "reaching for my own clothing should have been one of the first things that I did..." But he didn't do that.

Ginzo looked around, spotting the discarded Kid suit. Wait, Kid "Why are you Kid?" He was feeling so many emotions right now, unable to identify any of them.

Kaito's shoulders slumped, there was no way he could talk his way out of this situation "I have a really good reason" He met the other's gaze "Please believe me" He then glanced around "I'll tell you when we're in a safer place" His tone was soft "It's not a game to me" It had been too long now since things had turned serious with Kid.

"Okay" The desperation in the other's gaze made it so that he couldn't help but believe him. Now that the issue with Kid had been addressed, for now, they needed to talk about other things "What do we do? How can we fix whatever that Spider person did to us?" How could he make it so that he wasn't craving to touch Kaito?

"I don't know..." Indigos narrowed, he didn't feel as upset as he should "I don't love you, but I physically want you" God that sounded so messed up when he thought about who he was talking to "It'd be easier if he'd made us love each other" He sighed "It's easier to break free of falsely implanted emotions than implanted physical want..." His feeling for Aoko would have eventually broken through any false love for Ginzo.

"So I'm going to be stuck with these urges for you?!" He didn't feel as panicked as he sounded.

Kaito pursed his lips "Most likely, I'm not good with Spider's traps..." He let out a breath "Remember, the feeling is mutual" It was so freaking hard to stop himself from crawling into Ginzo's lap. He averted his gaze "We should put our clothes on..." It should help, hopefully.

With that Ginzo dressed himself, then helped Kaito to get dressed in a spare outfit that wasn't identified as Kid's. He'd ended up touching the other a bit more than he'd been intending to.

"It's fine" Kaito breathed when Ginzo had apologized, he'd probably have done the same thing if their roles had been reversed.

"What's going to happen now?..." Ginzo inquired, feeling lost as he hoisted Kaito up onto his back. They lived so close to each other, he wasn't confident that he'd be able to always resist the temptation of touching Kaito.

The magician was silent for a few moments as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck for support "... We go on as normal" He paused "And I guess..." His cheeks heated up "We'll just deal with this as best as we can" He gave a weak smile even though Ginzo had no way of seeing it "At least Spider chose a person that I knew and trusted" Thank god it hadn't been a random person, someone who may try to exploit him "We'll work on taking Spider down together" And hopefully the effects would end after that. He let out a fearful breath, hopefully the backlash of the effect ending wouldn't hurt them too much. He was fine with Ginzo's touch now, but he wouldn't have been before the heist.

Ginzo's eyes burned, god their situation was so fucked up. He felt so conflicted, but there wasn't anything that they could do right now to fix it, not if they wanted to stay out of jail "Just so you know, I never saw you as a physical partner before now" Thank god Kaito was almost an adult.

"I know, and same" The magician breathed as he was carried out of the warehouse "I'm not going to fear you once the effects have ended" He could never fear him.

*

Spider smirked, realizing that both Kid and the inspector must have woken up by now, good. Now that the two probably craved each other, Kid was sure to plan more heists now. It wasn't like the two could see each other outside of a heist after all.

He wasn't interested in Kid's identity, if he knew, he'd have to tell the higher ups... And then he wouldn't be able to have fun with the little thief anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An unsatisfying end...  
> Gah this was so cringy

**Author's Note:**

> I am mortified... But I took up the challenge of this request... 
> 
> This is complete on wattpad
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/858703169-kaito-oneshots-magic-kaito-threat-touch


End file.
